Such a device is intended to produce a cappuccino, or also coffee and milk without foam, or hot milk with or without foam.
A device of this type is often marked by a considerable difficulty of access to all of its constituent internal parts for inspection and cleaning.
Correct cleaning of internal parts is fundamental to ensure both the proper hygienic conditions and the correct functioning of the device.
It should in fact be highlighted that milk encrustations and dirty residues can not only provoke the emission of unpleasant odours and the proliferation of germs, but also create distortions in the operating parameters of the device.
For example, encrustations can at least partially undermine the correct functioning of the system for regulating the intake of air and/or of the Venturi system which causes milk and air to be drawn into the mixing chamber when the vapour flow is activated.
The technical task that the present invention sets itself is thus to provide a device associable with a steam dispensing nozzle of a coffee machine for the production of a milk-based beverage device which enables the aforementioned technical drawbacks of the prior art to be overcome.